Character Profile Template
For all future reference when making a character profile: Place an image of the character here, preferably an updated kind. 'Character' Name: (Character's name.) Alias(es): (List of nicknames.) Origin: (What series?) Affiliation: (Who is the character associated with?) Species: (Is this character a human, alien, god?) Age: (How old is the character? Guesstimates are acceptable.) Height: (How tall is the character in meters?) Weight: (What's the character's mass in kilograms?) FactPile Tier: (What tier does the character fall under?) 'Powers & Abilities' Physical Strength Arm strength: (Strength needed for throwing.) Bench press: (Lifting something heavy while lying down.) Deadlift: (Lifting something heavy up to one’s hips.) Leg press: (Strength needed for pushing a heavy object.) Overhead press: (Lifting something over one’s head.) Pushing/Pulling strength: (Strength needed to push and pull heavy objects.) Striking strength: (How hard can one hit with a punch or kick?) Vertical jump: (How high one can leap vertically.) Speed Reaction time: (x milliseconds, or microseconds, or nanoseconds, or petaseconds . . .) Combat speed: (How many punches or kicks per minute?) Running speed: (How fast can one run?) Flight speed: (How fast can one fly?) Swimming speed: (How fast can one swim?) Vehicular speed: (How fast can one’s vehicle travel? Only applicable to those who have a vehicle.) Durability Brittleness: (Breaking upon insignificant stress. Glass is brittle.) Compressive strength: (Resistance to being crushed before failure due to stress.) Elasticity: (The ability to return to the original shape and size once stress is removed. Elastane can stretch and return to its original form when no stress is applied.) Electrical resistivity: (Is the character resistant to electricity or conductive? Use Ω⋅m or ohm meter.) Force: (How much force? Multiply newtons by 0.22481 to find pounds-force. Use kg m/s^2 or N.) Hardness: (The ability to withstand scratching and indentation. Diamond is hard. Use kg/m s^2, or N/m^2, or P.) Ionizing radiation: (Radiation, such as ultraviolet, x-rays, and gamma rays. Use kg m^2/s^2 / kg or J/kg to determine gray, or Gy.) Kinetic energy: (How much energy behind a physical attack? Use kg m^2/s^2 or J.) Malleability: (The ability to be shaped when hammered or pressed. Gold is malleable.) Non-ionizing radiation: (Radiation, such as infrared, radio waves, and microwaves. Use kg m^2/s^2 / kg or J/kg to determine gray, or Gy.) Plasticity: (The ability to deform permanently upon stress without fracturing. A dent in a car.) Pressure: (How much force applied perpendicularly to the area? Use kg/m s^2, or N/m^2, or P.) Shear strength: (Resistance to forces that can cause internal structure of the material to slide against itself.) Stiffness: (The ability to resist deformity in response to stress. The opposite is flexibility. The less stiff, the more flexible.) Tensile strength: (Resistance to being stretched or pulled before failure due to stress.) Thermal energy: (How much heat and cold can the character withstand?) Toughness: (The ability to absorb energy and plastically deform without fracturing. The opposite is brittleness. Use kg m^2/s^2 / m^3, or J/m^3) Endurance (The proper word for "stamina". Endurance allows one to exert him- or herself and remain active, resist, withstand, and recover from fatigue. How long can one run before tiring? How fast can one recover from wounds?) Destructive capability (What is the maximum destruction that can be wrought by the character?) Destructive range (I termed this as "destructive range" simply because I didn't want anyone who is new to be confused by what "range" meant in that regard.) 'Equipment' Standard Equipment (What is the character's typical equipment, if any?) Match results FP wins (I switched this to wins.) FP losses (I switched this to losses. The reason why is because while the opposite of victory is defeat, I have been confused a few times by the word "defeats" because I thought this referred to those who have been defeated by the character in question. I hope that's not an issue.) Inconclusive (These are matches that haven't been determined for a win or loss.) 'Respect thread(s)' (Place any respect threads here.) 'Citations' (Cite your sources.) Category:Character Profiles Category:Piler Stuffs Category:General wiki templates